Knightly Serenade
by Alviarin
Summary: Sequel to "Knightly Dance". When Aya has to face another demon from his past Youji makes a horrible mistake that could cost the swordsman both his freedom and what little remains of his heart. Ken and Omi try to support their friends as best they can, but all of Weiss is in for a rough ride. M/M, YAOI, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is the sequel to "Knightly Dance" and takes place about a month after the end of it. This story is definitely not canon, but its not a complete AU either. Its still Weiss, but with the character's backgrounds, ages, and personalities changed slightly. If I write the boys a little OOC, please forgive me. Oh and no hating please. I write these stories purely for my own amusement. I don't own Weiss Kreuz or anything I write about really.

Oh and the story actually got started because of a dream I had where Aya was forced to dress up as a girl. My brain is a bit weird. Also I have changed the story a little. Just added a few sentences and punctuation marks here and there. I have also decided that for certain story reasons there will be no sex in this story. I will keep the Mature rating though. There's references to some pretty nasty stuff.

**Chapter One**

"Never going to happen." Aya growled staring Manx straight in the eye. The glare made her hesitate briefly before squaring her shoulders and she began to restate her case.

"You are the only choice Abyssinian. Bombay is too inexperienced with this type of mission. Balinese could never pull it off and Siberian won't look delicate enough. You-"

"I told you it will not happen. End of discussion." Aya turned his back on her. He could hear Youji laughing into his hands and Ken snickering where he sat next to Omi on the couch. Even the teen couldn't hold back his mirth. They were all against him. He ground his teeth as he stalked up the stairs. Unfortunately that caused his three companions to drop all pretenses and laugh loudly. Morons, the lot of them. Also amateurs and insensitive assholes.. If the situation had been reversed none of them would be laughing. He heard Manx on the stairs behind him and swore under his breath.

"It's the only way to successfully carry out this mission Abyssinian. If we don't hit him at that party our target will get away and could disappear for good. Will you please do this?" She grabbed his hand. "Please Aya-san." She whispered. Aya looked down at her searching her eyes for any kind of deception. What he saw surprised him. There was a softness in those ruby orbs. It was a side of her he had only seen once before and one that she showed to no one else. "He's killed so many children already...I-"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll do it." Her face lit up in relief, "But you owe me for this." She nodded emphatically. He sighed again knowing he was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life. "Get the shit." He pulled his hand from hers and entered his room suppressing a groan.

Youji stood facing the stairs nervously. He was already in the tux he was to wear to the gala that night and felt constricted. Why men wore this crap was beyond him. It was impossible to sit down without wrinkling the fabric, but as much as he hated the damn costume he wouldn't give it up for anything. Not wearing the tux meant wearing the...his jaw dropped as Manx came down the stairs leading a gorgeous redhead and it took him a moment to recognize Aya beneath the getup he had been forced into wearing. It was a floor length black gown of shimmering rose embossed silk. Elbow length black lace gloves flowed up his slim arms fastened together with black silk ribbons crisscrossing up the inside of his forearms. Around his throat was a ribbon of silk and lace, the ends drifted down his exposed back. His violet eyes were lined in black with smoky silver and black shadow. It defined them and made them impossible to look away from. Not even the shining, full crimson lips beneath them could distract him. Youji now knew why Manx had been so persistent with the redhead. His delicate charm would ease the minds of their hosts. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He really wanted nothing more than to drag Aya back to his room and have his way. A thought which quickly brought him back to the present. One couldn't judge a book by it's cover after all and Aya may have looked enchanting, but he had proved time and time again that he was probably the most deadly person in that room. "Jesus Christ, you look like a girl!" Ken exclaimed from his seat next to Omi on the couch. The teen was also gaping like a fish out of water.

"That _was_ the point of this exercise was it not, Hidaka." Aya commented dryly. "Stop gawking Kudou. We're going to be late." He grabbed Youji's arm and began dragging the alert, but still speechless blonde towards the door.

"Don't forget to smile Aya-kun!" Manx called after them. Youji heard Aya mutter something unpleasant under his breath before slamming the door and shoving Youji towards the limo waiting for them. He stumbled a few steps before recovering enough to open the door and help Aya into the back. To his surprise Aya slapped his hand away and slid in on his own.

"Get in dumbass and get your shit together. We aren't going to this party for fun. We must be on our guard at all times." Aya snarled. Youji snapped to attention at the tone in his voice and scrambled into the seat next to him. Aya reached past him and slammed the door. "Go." He snapped at the driver. With a squeal of gears they were on their way. Youji snuck a glance at Aya and immediately knew it had been a mistake. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the soft curls of his hair that caressed his face and neck. They made him look soft and vulnerable; not cold and hard like the assassin he was. Youji was suddenly reminded of some beautiful flowers that shot out poisonous barbs if you got to close. Manx had done her job well, maybe a little _too_ well. They were supposed to blend into the crowd, but with how Aya had been transformed he knew not a single man or woman would be able to take their eyes off him. "Stop staring." Aya muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He hated everyone's attention on him.

"I can't help it." Youji replied honestly. "You're beautiful." Aya rolled his eyes and turned away from him. That's when Youji realized that something important was missing. "Aya, where's your katana?" Aya rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think?" He turned to the blonde angrily.

"I-"

"Its back at the Koneko because I don't have a way to conceal it in this damn costume. Use your brain for once." He turned back to the window fuming silently.

Obviously the damn blonde hadn't been listening to a word Manx had said. Aya was to go in unarmed and be bait with Youji as his only backup. _That_ was his protest, not the fact that he had to wear a dress, he'd worn worse on missions before. It was the fact that he couldn't have any weapons that upset him. He felt naked without one, not to mention vulnerable and yes, although he'd never admit it out loud, scared. Terrified really. What if he got separated from Youji. He had zero mobility in the dress and he was wearing heels that were a bitch to get off because of the ribbons that tied them to his legs. How was he supposed to defend himself? He shivered slightly as a cold breeze slid over his back. He had a feeling everything was going to go horribly wrong tonight.

They arrived at the gala ten minutes late, which was, Manx had told them, a fashionable thing to do. Aya slid his arm through Youji's and tried not to hold on too tightly. If his lover knew how scared he really was things would not go smoothly. As they stepped into the huge ballroom he felt an enormous amount of eyes on him and suppressed a shudder of revulsion. This was the first time since joining the Weiss team that he'd had to dress up like this. When he'd been on Shido's team almost a year ago he'd had to do this a lot...only worse.

Aya clenched his jaw then forced a smile as their hosts greeted him and his partner. Adelbert Forsythe and his wife Lavinia were from Great Britain. They were also Youji's targets. The plan was for Youji to let slip that Aya was only fifteen, a boy, and his most prized possession...making the swordsman a vulnerable target for the pair of human slave traffickers. They wouldn't hesitate to try and snatch him from under the blonde's nose.

"A boy you say?" Lavinia smiled, her eyes sparking with desire as she looked Aya up and down. "He is quite breathtaking, Koyama-san." His stomach rolled as Adelbert also looked him over appreciatively.

"The star of my collection." Youji boasted stroking the side of Aya's face. The redhead looked up into the taller man's green eyes. The love he saw there helped to steady his nerves.

"I'm pleased we were introduced." Adelbert's slimy voice made Aya want to gag, but he carefully schooled his features to reflect nothing of his inner turmoil as he forced himself to smile at the British couple. "I do hope you enjoy the Gala, Koyama-san, and here is a pass to the after party." Youji took the card offered him with a slight bow. "We must greet our other guests, but I do hope to see you there...it will definitely be worth your while." Aya kept his smile as he also bowed to the couple. Lavinia smiled at him as she took her husband's arm.

"Please bring this lovely morsel with you, Koyama-san. I do so love to look at him."

"Of course, Lady Forsythe." Youji smiled. The couple walked away to mingle with their guests. "God, they're disgusting." Youji muttered under his breath with a frown.

"Stay in character." Aya whispered through his fake smile, looking up at him. Kudou nodded before plastering a happy expression across his face. "And remember not to drink anything they give you." Youji laughed like Aya was being foolish then looked to his left as music began to play.

"It is now time for the dance portion of this program." The blonde took Aya by the hand and led him towards the dance floor where many couples were already whirling about. The swordsman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hopefully his partner already knew how to waltz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aya felt like heaven in his arms. It had been a while since the smaller man had let Youji hold him like this. The blonde smiled down at his lover, but the smile he got in return was fake. An emotionless curve of the lips and nothing more. In a way it reminded him of looking at a doll; beautiful on the outside, but empty on the inside. He had been trying to pull the redhead out of his shell since they'd met and every time he saw a glimpse of who Aya could be it was gone in the next moment. It was frustrating in more ways than one. Emotionally because it was taking a lot of effort on his part to be understanding and sexually because they hadn't done more than kiss a few times since the night they'd had sex a month ago.

As the song they were dancing to ended they pulled apart and bowed, then Youji took Aya's hand and they left the dance floor. The swordsman's smile was still in place as they moved through the crowd of people and Youji wondered how he could do it. So far Aya was better at staying in character than he was. It made the blonde wonder about his past. The younger man seemed to be more comfortable in disguise than he was in his own skin. What had happened to Aya to make him like this? Most of the time he seemed to be devoid of all emotion. It was only on rare occasions that Youji saw any spark of life in the swordsman. He knew about what had happened to Aya on his old team, but before that he hadn't a clue and Aya never spoke of the past. There were days when he wouldn't speak at all and Youji knew it wasn't because of what Shido had done. There was more to it than that.

"Koyama-san!" Youji turned to find the hosts of the Gala waving at him. Lavinia was smiling brightly, it was she who had called to him. He led Aya over to where they stood with a few other beautiful people. "Isn't this little one divine!" She exclaimed taking Aya's other hand. "You _must _tell me his name." Lady Forsythe gushed as the others nodded in agreement, their eyes devouring every inch of the swordsman's petite frame.

"Hissori." Youji replied.

"I've never heard that name before." Lavinia frowned prettily. "Does it have a special meaning?"

"It means quiet or silent in my language." Youji stroked the side of Aya's face silently willing the younger man to remain calm. He could sense the tension coming off of him in waves, although his smile remained in place. "When he came to live with me he had no name, and was unable to speak. The man he lived with before was rather brutal."

"Oh, the poor dear!" Lavinia gasped. "Does he understand what we are saying?" Youji drew a blank. Was Aya's character supposed to know English? He glanced down at the redhead, who shook his head very slightly.

"No, unfortunately, and I'm afraid he still doesn't speak often." Suddenly Aya flinched and pulled his hand from Lavinia's.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My wedding band must have got turned around again and hurt his hand. Do tell him I apologize." Lavinia gasped. Youji looked down at Aya.

"Daijyoubu?" He asked quietly. The swordsman's eyes met his and Youji was shocked to see fear in them. Aya mouthed a word at him.

"Is he alright?" Lavinia asked. Something in her voice made the blonde look up. Her facial expression was one of concern, but there was a look in her eyes that was almost predatory. Aya's hand tightened on his arm. Youji looked back down at him and swore silently as the smaller man collapsed against him. His eyes were glazed and Youji could hear that he was having a hard time breathing.

"I think the crowd is too much for him." Youji frowned, so much for the mission. It would have to be scrubbed for now if Aya wasn't feeling well. He put an arm around the redhead's waist to support him. "Do you have a quiet room where I could take him?"

"Of course!" The British woman exclaimed. "Follow me." Youji half carried Aya, ignoring the tugs on his sleeve, as he walked after her. He followed her into a room just off the main party area. Youji forced a struggling Aya to sit on one of the couches in the room and put a hand to the smaller man's forehead. His skin was like ice. What the hell had happened? It finally occurred to him that the bitch could have done something. "I will have one of the servers bring a blanket and some refreshments for you, Koyama-san." Lavinia smiled then placed a hand on Aya's bare shoulder. "Take as much time as you need Hissori-kun." Youji had to clench his jaw to keep from yelling at her to fuck off. As soon as she left the room Aya grabbed Youji's collar and dragged him down.

"Trap." The swordsman hissed. "Get...us...out." Youji gasped, finally understanding that his weak struggles had been Aya had been trying to stop him from leaving the main floor. He swore loudly when Aya went limp in his arms. Why the hell had he ignored Aya's protests? How could he have been so stupid? It was becoming clear to him that he lost his head a bit where the other assassin was concerned, which could be something that could be more of a hindrance than a help.

He laid Aya down on the couch and ran to the door...locked. He swore again and raced to the window. Just as he reached it smoke began pouring through the vents. Youji grabbed a nearby chair and threw it through the window. When he looked back at the couch Aya was gone. The blonde stared in shock at the empty floor where the couch had been then began to cough as he inhaled the smoke that was beginning to surround him. The only thing he could do was leave through the broken window. He climbed out onto the ledge outside the window then used his wire to get to the ground. Guests were racing from the building in a panic. Youji coughed into his sleeve as he followed them. Without Ken and Omi there was no way in hell he'd be able to save Aya on his own. Tears burned at his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Once he'd gotten a block away he pulled out his secure phone and made one of the hardest phone calls of his life.

Aya woke to darkness and knew he had been caught. The material of the blindfold was rough against his face. His wrists were handcuffed above his head and he was kneeling on the floor. He almost gasped in surprise as the blindfold was ripped from his face. Adelbert Forsythe crouched in front of him, a grin on his face. "It is such a pleasure to see you again...Ran Fujimiya." Aya felt his blood run cold. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet the other man's gaze. How did...his eyes widened in terror as he saw the man standing behind Adelbert.

"No!" He whispered and began to struggle against his bonds. Reiji Takatori laughed.

"Yes, Ran." The old man smirked. "I'm alive."

"No!" Aya screamed, trying to lash out with his feet as Takatori grabbed him by the chin. Chains clinked as his legs refused to cooperate. He settled for spitting in the bastard's face. His reward was a hard slap across the face that busted his lip and made his vision dim.

"It seems you have forgotten your manners, Fujimiya-kun." Takatori sighed. "Koyama-san must not discipline you at all." Aya gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. To look up now or speak would only earn him another blow. He tried to control the panic rising in his chest. Where was Youji? What had happened to let these people capture him? Was Kudou dead? If he wasn't then at least his cover was still intact.

A rough hand gripped his hair and forced him to look up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart then opened them again. It was only the thought of Youji that allowed him to remain calm. If the blonde wasn't dead; then nothing would stop him returning.

Aya raised a brow as Takatori sneered down at him. The man had gotten older. A fact that probably irritated him and one that he could use against the other man. Reiji was proud of his virility. "You remember to take your blue pill this morning?" Maybe if he kept the man mad enough he could stall the inevitble long enough for Youji to get here. He almost smiled when Reiji's face went purple with rage. Takatori wound up and hit him again. This time it was fueled by actual anger. Aya sank into merciful blackness.

Omi stared at his computer screen and tried desperately not to cry. There was no way to get into the Forsythe's secure compound now that the Gala was over, not without getting caught. He could hear Ken and Youji arguing and yelled at them to be quiet. "I can't concentrate with you shouting like that." Ken immediately shut up, but Youji was another story.

"I only left him for a minute, How was I to-"

"You shouldn't have left him at all!" Omi snapped. "Now shut up so I can figure out how to save him. He's been alone in there for almost an hour and you _know_ what kind of people he's with." The teen turned back to his computer as silence reigned in the surveillance van. Lord only knew what their fellow assassin was going through and thinking right about now. Aya was most likely feeling a bit betrayed right now. It was only natural. Well he was determined to make the redhead feel less of that sick betrayed feeling and put a little more trust in his team.

His fingers flew over the keys as he tried to find a way into the compound's security system. Just when he was about to give up hope he found a weakness. If he overloaded the power in the transformer near the back wall of the property it would short out the electricity in a twelve block radius. The only problem with this plan was that they would lose the element of surprise. They would be ready for them if they cut the power. Omi sighed and filed the idea under Plan D, then got back to work.

When Aya woke the second time he was alone in a dark room. Panic flared in his chest as he realized what was coming next. Jets of freezing water hit him from behind and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. This had been Takatori's favorite game and one Aya _hated_. He would hang the smaller man from a chain on the ceiling of a room made entirely from stone and that had no lighting. He would then close the door and shoot water at him from random directions at random intervals. The pressure of the water left deep bruises and had dislocated both his shoulders the last time Takatori had done it.

Aya felt his body beginning to tremble as the water stopped. He ground his teeth and braced himself as best he could, but the next jet hit him in the chest and knocked the breath from his lungs. He heard a loud rip as the dress he wore was torn from his body. He closed his eyes and blocked out the pain and humiliation, focusing on a way to escape. He'd had no weapons from the start, but Manx had said something about a girl's best friend...what was it? His eyes flew open and he gasped...the pins in his hair! The swordsman struggled to get his legs under him.

Luckily for him, the rules of Takatori's game ensured that only his wrists were chained; not his feet. That way his body would move more and ruin his arms, which enacted a bunch of his escapes. He grimaced in pain as he pulled himself into a standing position. His fingers were numb so it was difficult to feel for the pins. Just as he was about to pull one out a jet of water hit him in the side and he felt a rib crack. He clenched his jaw against the pain and ripped the pin from his hair. It took almost five minutes to get the first lock open and another ten for the second. His body shook violently as he finally collapsed against the floor and began crawling towards the wall.

It felt like hours had passed before he finally found the door. The lock was a simple thing to pick. He took a deep breath and opened the door as soon as the current jet stopped spraying. Just outside the room was a man standing so that he was facing away. He started to turn when the door opened so Aya quickly grabbed the knife he saw sticking out of the man's boot and used it to slit the guy's throat. The killing of guards was always rationalized in his mind as the hazards of working for criminals. No sleep lost for them. They were just in the way.

Looking down at his naked frame he decided that he needed clothes and weapons. He then removed the ones from the dead man before shoving him into the room he'd just vacated. It wouldn't be good to be discovered too early and he couldn't just wait for Youji. He had relied on himself and knew his capabilities well. Being a damsel in distress was just not his style.

The clothes ended up being much too big for him and they reeked of tobacco, but they were warm and made him feel less vulnerable and exposed. That was all that mattered to him really. The swordsman grabbed up the weapons he'd liberated and took stock. Two pistols, one silencer, a boot knife, three extra magazines for each handgun and for some strange reason a grenade. Aya set the smaller pistol aside. Since the silencer wouldn't attach to it and it held less ammo he decided that it was useless to him at the moment. After screwing the silencer on to the other gun and pocketing the other weapons and ammo; he set off down the hall, his stocking feet virtually silent on the marble floor. The dead guard's boots had been too big, which would most likely just cause problems.

Two guards came around the corner ahead of him at a run. Aya shot them both in the head before relieving them of their extra ammunition. He then snatched up one of their radios and, after putting in the ear piece, took off at a run. Voices crackled in his ear. Luckily no one had noticed that three of the guards were down. He figured there was more on the second floor since the sleeping quarters were there. A British voice came over the line saying that the geese were in the nest, which meant his targets were in bed. Maybe he could salvage this mission after all.

Ken watched the compound carefully. A moment ago he could have sworn he'd seen gunfire, but now there was nothing. The lights on the second floor were all off, and they'd heard on the radio that all the important people had gone to sleep. The brunette glanced at his watch, 3:23 am. In another seven minutes Omi was going to overload the transformer and they would begin their assault. Aya couldn't wait any longer.

Fourteen down, unknown amount to go. They weren't horrible odds and so far an alarm hadn't been raised. Aya raced down the hall of the second floor and took out the three guards outside his targets' bedroom then kicked the doors open. Lavinia screamed as her husband's head exploded and his corpse collapsed on top of her. The swordsman walked up to the side of the bed and put the barrel of his gun in her mouth. "Takatori." He rasped. "Where?" She shook her head trying to speak around the gun. Aya pulled it out.

"Gone!" She gasped. "He left an hour ago saying he'd be back for you in the morning. Oh God please don't k-" Aya pulled the trigger and felt blood spatter his face as the woman's features disappeared. He barely he managed to keep it together. Takatori was gone, which meant his revenge was unfinished. Anger burned white-hot in his chest as he spun on his heel and exited the room. The danger wasn't quite over for him. There was no time to brood and he already knew that he would hunt that man to the ends of the earth. There was no escaping his wrath. Of which Aya had plenty. It wasn't what he needed to think about right now. He had to make sure Youji was safe before he could let himself be distracted.

When he ran into the next group of guards he killed all but one. After a painful interrogation the man told him that the man named Koyama had escaped the smoke trap and disappeared. Aya sighed in relief. Youji was okay. He was probably outside with Ken and Omi right now trying to sneak into the secure compound.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in the basement was passing out in Youji's arms. He didn't know what happened next. A small bit of doubt niggled at him, but he brushed it away. He didn't have all the facts. Plus the blonde was a bit out matched when it came to a whole bunch of men with guns. They all were, even him. So obviously after escaping the trap he'd had to go for help.

Ken stood next to Omi as the teen got ready to overload the transformer. A scratching sound at the wall and shouting voices made him turn. He looked up to see a small figure with red hair swinging a leg over the top of the stone wall. _Aya._ He grabbed Omi's shoulder. Omi turned and gasped. Gunfire erupted on the other side of the wall. Ken swore as Aya fell from the wall to land in a heap at the base. "Get the van." Ken shouted to Omi as he raced towards their friend. When the brunette got to him, Aya was struggling to get up. He was dressed in black clothes that hung loosely on his small frame and was breathing heavily. "Aya!" Ken pulled the smaller man into his arms and turned him over. The swordsman's face and neck were covered in blood and his hair was drenched, but from blood or water Ken couldn't tell. He got to his feet and ran to the van as it pulled up to the curb near him.

"Aya!" Youji cried as he threw open the door. Ken handed the swordsman to him before climbing in and yelling for Omi to go. As he got into his seat Aya suddenly shoved at Youji and fell to the floor at the brunette's feet. Ken carefully lifted the injured man onto his lap. Youji began to cry. Ken rolled his eyes and began checking Aya's injuries. He was sure there was a bullet wound or two, but as he ran his hands over the jacket the swordsman wore he found no holes.

"They...missed." Aya whispered.

"Then what's all the blood from?" Ken asked, wiping some from the smaller man's cheek.

"Them." Aya rasped, laying his head against Ken's shoulder.

"Oh." The brunette frowned. "Anything broken?" The redhead nodded. "Shit, where?"

"Few ribs...left arm."

"We're almost to the hospital." Omi called from the driver's seat. "Hang on Aya!" The swordsman grunted noncommittally. Ken carefully moved Aya's broken arm onto his chest then kept his hands away from the smaller man's rib area. A thought occurred to him as they sped up to the emergency room doors, even though Aya didn't seem to be bleeding from any external wounds that didn't mean there weren't any _internal_ ones.. As he carried Aya into the hospital and laid him on the stretcher he asked the nurses to check for internal bleeding. They just nodded and wheeled the redhead away. Ken walked with Youji and Omi into a waiting room then called Manx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Youji stared at his hands. It had been three hours since Aya had gone into surgery. A doctor had come in a few minutes ago to let them know that on top of four broken ribs and a broken arm there was extensive internal bruising _and_ bleeding, his spleen was ruptured and his left lung was almost collapsed. The blonde had never felt so helpless or scared in his life. It was almost like what had happened with Asuka. He'd failed to protect her and now he'd failed Aya. Omi and Ken were pissed at him, as was Manx, but none of that compared to the rejection Aya had shown him in the van. Fresh tears slipped down his face. The pain in the swordsman's eyes hadn't just been physical. Youji knew what that looked like. This had been deeper, almost like the first time he'd tried to kiss Aya.

"How is he?" Omi asked. Youji looked up to see the doctor from before walking in.

"Stable for now." The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If he lasts the night he has a seventy-five percent chance of making a full recovery."

"Shit." Ken muttered.

"Can we see him?" Youji asked roughly.

"He's resting right now, but you can go sit with him." The doctor replied. Youji got to his feet and ran from the room. They'd put Aya in one of the private critical care rooms. The blonde fell into a chair near Aya's bed and stared at the man he loved more than life itself. Almost all of Aya's body was heavily bruised, to the bone in some areas, but the skin that wasn't bruised was pale as death. There was a tube down his throat forcing him to breathe, he had IV's coming out of both arms, and he was surrounded by beeping monitors.

"I'm so sorry Aya." He whispered. "I should never have left you lying on that couch. I should never have brought you to that room. God I'm an idiot." He took Aya's pale hand gently in his. "I was so worried when you began to collapse that I couldn't think straight."

Aya woke in a fog of pain. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he was assuming that it had been a while. Youji was in the chair next to his bed sleeping. The swordsman gagged a little as he pulled the tube from his throat. Instantly Youji was awake and eyeing him oddly.

"I think you're supposed to keep that in to help you breathe."

"Fuck if I care." The redhead replied, causing the other man to blink in surprise. Aya didn't swear that often and his voice was rough and barely audible.

"Don't you want to be able to breathe?" Youji asked lightly. Aya frowned at him. The older man wasn't making this easy. He remembered the pain in the blonde's eyes as the swordsman had pushed away from him and he knew what Youji had been thinking. It wasn't true. Sure Aya didn't know all the circumstances, but what had happened wasn't Youji's fault and he wasn't rejecting the other man. He couldn't help the small bit of betrayal he felt, but he didn't know what happened after he passed out. He also knew Takatori. The bastard was ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, which at this moment was Aya. None of that was on Youji, though, and the older man _ had_ come back for him; with reinforcements just as Aya had though.

"In the van." The redhead gasped. "You were holding me too tight." He looked Youji in the eye. "That's why I pushed away from you." Tears of relief sprang to the blonde's green eyes and he grabbed Aya's hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just so worried when you collapsed and then I turned around and you were gone." He hung his head as Aya looked at him sharply. Gone? So Youji _hadn't_ just left him behind. His body relaxed as a large weight was lifted off his shoulders.

If Takatori had grabbed him first, no wonder Youji had left. He was only one person and the kind that needed back up. The blonde wasn't like Aya. He didn't have a weapon that could kill multiple people with a single swing so it was easier for him to get overwhelmed. He also lacked the swordsman's ability to think quickly and ignore the little things, like pain.

"I just left you there to-"

"No." Aya cut him off when he realized what the other man was doing. He was blaming himself for Aya getting hurt without knowing all the facts. Youji's head came up.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault." Aya replied painfully as a doctor ran in. He allowed the man to inspect him so that he could see the redhead was fine. The doctor expressed his delight at the amount of progress his patient had made already then left the room. The entire time he was being examined he hadn't taken his eyes off Youji's.

"How is it not my fault?" The blonde asked when the doctor left. "I didn't listen and-"

"Someone from my past recognized me and compromised the mission." Aya said quietly. "_That's_ how I know it isn't your fault."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I-wait. How do you know any of those people?" Youji looked confused, but Aya didn't want to enlighten him. He clenched his teeth and looked down at his hands. "Aya?" The blonde said, a warning in his voice. When the redhead refused to respond Youji reached over and tipped his face up. "Who recognized you?"

"Why does it matter?" He snapped, suddenly angry with himself for saying anything. He jerked his face away so he wouldn't have to look in those green eyes anymore. The ones that made him want to tell Youji everything. All about how Takatori had taken everything from him. He knew he had said too much already. "It's enough for me to know that you didn't abandon me." Aya said quietly.

"Aya." Youji whispered his arms surrounding the redhead. The younger man suddenly snorted with mirth.

"He's gonna be _so_ pissed."

"Who?" Youji asked.

"No one important." Aya replied flippantly waving his hand and trying not to laugh. Takatori would be livid when he found out that Aya had once again escaped his grasp.

Youji couldn't believe it when Aya only had to spend a few weeks in the hospital. Neither could Ken or Omi. All three of them thought the redhead at death's door. He had proved them wrong in his own fashion. He was by no means fully healed, his arm and ribs were still broken, but he could mostly function on his own.

One night Ken and Omi got called out for a minor recon mission. Aya walked up behind the blonde in the kitchen after closing the shop. "I'm starting to get lonely Kudou." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around the older man carefully. "You haven't even tried to touch me in weeks." He whispered. Youji flushed and turned so that he was facing the redhead.

"I was trying to give you your space." He replied wondering what the younger man was up to. "You know, to _heal_." He stressed the word tapping the cast still on Aya's arm. The redhead arched one crimson brow.

"I hope you know I don't break _that_ easy." The swordsman snorted.

"I never said you were broken, just damaged." In more ways than one, Youji thought as Aya sobered. He suddenly pulled the blonde down.

"You have no idea." He murmured against the older man's mouth then kissed him deeply. Youji inhaled sharply in surprise, but went with it. His body had been craving just this very contact in the past few weeks. He knew he should stop, there was something very different about Aya's behavior, but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping the smaller man up in a warm embrace and pulling him closer. Aya seemed to shudder slightly and Youji quickly let him go and stepped back.

"You don't have to force yourself to do anything you aren't ready for Aya." The blonde said quietly. "I knew going into this that there would be times you didn't want me to touch you."

"Its not that." Aya shrugged his shoulders irritably then picked at his cast. "I just can't shake this feeling like-" He cut off staring wide eyed at the table. On it were the files Omi and Ken had left behind before going on their mission. "Is this-" He didn't finish, just held up the target's photo. It was of a man in his late fifties. He had a hard mouth and graying hair.

"That's who they're following tonight." Youji frowned. "He was designated a possible target after that gala. He was a close friend of the Forsythes. Why-" Aya dropped the photo then ran from the room. Youji heard him throwing up in the bathroom then silence. The blonde stared at the photo on the floor then followed after Aya. The redhead was moving about the living room trying to get a signal on his cell.

"What's going on?" He asked carefully.

"They're in danger." Aya replied throwing his phone down in frustration.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't just think it, Youji, I_ know_ they are."

Ken moved the directional microphone as his target made a phone call and paced in front of his window as he waited for the other party to answer. "Hello." A male voice said in a sing-song tone.

"Where's Fujimiya?" The target growled. _Aya_? The brunette wondered. How did this guy know Aya if that was indeed who they were talking about.

"Ran is busy flirting with that blonde gentleman." The voice replied making Ken breath a sigh of relief then his blood froze as the man continued. "The one you called Koyama-san." What the hell? "Oh, it appears you are a Kritiker target. Ran just found your picture."

"WHAT?!" The target exclaimed. The sound of water running drowned out anything else. Ken set aside his headphones and stared at Omi, who's phone started to buzz. Youji's name flashed on the screen.

"Moshi mo- Aya!" The teen exclaimed then listened intently. "Aya, Ken and I are fine, but they have someone-Aya?!" Omi's eyes widened as he set down his phone. I think we need to get back now."

"Why?"

"Whoever was watching Aya just took him, and Youji's hurt. I don't know how bad."

"Then let's go, this mission is scrubbed anyway."

Youji opened his eyes as Ken and Omi rushed in. Aya was nowhere in sight and the room was a mess. All he remembered was getting hit over the head. He and Aya had been...well kind of talking then the swordsman had pulled Youji's phone out of his pocket. He could remember feeling disappointed about something, Aya calling Omi, then nothing.

"Where's Aya." The blonde groaned, rubbing his head. Ken and Omi looked at each other then Omi said three words that froze him with terror.

"He's been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What?!" He exclaimed then it all came rushing back. Aya being frantic to get a hold of Omi after seeing the picture of he and Ken's target. As soon as he'd seen it he had done everything he could to warn Omi of danger. Youji looked around. It was evident that the redhead had perceived that the wrong person was in danger. "Shit." Aya was still healing too. That's probably the only reason the bastards had been able to grab him.

"What happened here?" Omi asked gently. Youji gave him the condensed version; leaving out Aya's almost frisky behavior. There were some things that just weren't relevant. The other two knew he was in a relationship, but not with whom. Aya hadn't wanted their questions and after some reluctance the blonde had agreed. Personally he had wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but his partner had brought up some excellent points.

"How could he have recognized our target?" Ken asked. "We didn't know about him until today." Youji finally put two and two together and gasped in realization.

"That's the guy that blew his cover at the Gala." When the others looked confused he explained. "Aya told me that he knew I hadn't just abandoned him because someone else blew his cover. I think that someone is him." He tapped the photo of their newest target. "Reiji Takatori."

"But how could Aya _possibly_ know Takatori. The man is the scum of the earth." Ken exclaimed.

"Didn't we hear his goon call Aya something else?" Omi asked softly. "If 'Aya' is an alias then isn't it possible we don't know his past as well as we thought." Youji and Ken looked at each other. "I think we should call Manx."

Aya opened his eyes, but everything remained black. He was blindfolded and tied up on a blanket on the floor; so far as he could tell. There was no question about who had him. He smelled Takatori all over this and if Youji was hurt or, God forbid, dead there would be hell to pay and Takatori had racked up quite a debt already. The man had already killed his family and humiliated him enough. What more did he want?

"Oh good," The bastard's slimy voice made him shudder. "You're awake. I thought those fools had done more damage then I asked." The blindfold was ripped from his face so the swordsman could now see where he was.

He was lying on his side on a blanket that was, in fact, on the floor. His cast had been removed so that his wrists and ankles could be tied together behind his back. Aya was in a lot of pain from his still healing injuries, but he ignored it. The ropes he knew he could get out of. The room? Not so much.

The walls were solid concrete with no cracks or seams of any kind. Same as the walls and ceiling. The door had no way of opening it from the inside and there were no windows. The only light source was a recessed lamp in the ceiling. Nothing to grab onto. Basically he was in a concrete box with no way out.

"Admiring your cage?" Takatori asked with amusement as Aya looked around. "I had it built just for you, my little escape artist." He chuckled as Aya glared at him. "I'm so glad you haven't lost any of that fire. Although you're older than I like I'm going to enjoy breaking you" He paused then smiled. "Kind of like I did the last time."

"You've never broken me." Aya spat. "I'll die first." He lifted his chin thinking of Youji and his new friends. He'd never had that before. They wouldn't mind if he drew some strength from that.

"That's a possibility." Takatori was still smiling as he reached down to chuck Aya under the chin. The swordsman turned his face away and focused on the knowledge that this time he wasn't alone. He had friends that would come for him. He hated having to be rescued, but right now he had no other options.

Youji stared at their target. It had been almost a day since Aya had disappeared and Takatori was acting like everything was business as usual. "Look on the bright side." Omi said as they checked off yet another place where Aya wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but I don't _see_ a bright side." Youji grumbled, rubbing his aching head and wishing they knew more about Aya and his connection with Takatori. All Manx had said was that she knew he was going by a different name, but not much was known about Aya's past. He had always been really tight lipped about it.

"Whenever we know where Takatori is. We know Aya's safe." The teen replied. _That_ was true at least. From what they knew of Takatori they had figured out that he wasn't the type to let his goons play with his 'toys', Youji shuddered at the thought of Aya being used like like the kind of 'toys' this bastard enjoyed.

"I hadn't really thought of it that way." Youji murmured. They were outside one of Takatori's mansions, unfortunately he had dozens. He inhaled sharply as the man made a call.

"Is my prize ready for me?" He asked.

"We can't get near him." The man on the other end replied. "He got himself untied." Youji grinned. They were obviously talking about Aya.

"Is he still in the cage?" Takatori asked sharply.

"Yeah."

"Than shoot him with a tranquilizer."

"We tried that already" The man sighed. "The bastard dodged every one."

"Then overwhelm him with force." Takatori snapped. "He's _one_ man."

"Tried that too, he almost got out the door. No one will go back in there." The goon replied. Youji snickered _I'll bet_. "I suggest you leave your business with him unfinished and just shoot him." The words chilled Youji to the bone.

"I'll take your opinion under advisement as I drive out there." Takatori growled. "I will deal with him myself."

Aya turned as the door opened. He had gotten the ropes off and was trying to find a way out of the room. Reiji Takatori stepped in and the door closed behind him. "There's no way out Fujimiya-kun." The man said with a smile. "I designed it that way, so unless you can get _that_ door open." He pointed at the one he had just come through. " You're stuck." Takatori pulled a gun from his pocket. It was a prototype of one that would only work for a single set of fingerprints. "You can try to kill me and you may succeed, but what you won't do is escape. If I die my people will _never_ open that door."

"_Mine_ will." Aya said calmly then launched himself at Takatori with all the built up rage he had inside. He felt a bullet strike his shoulder, but it was too late. The older man's neck snapped with a satisfying crunch. The swordsman let the corpse fall to the floor with a thud just as the lights flickered.

Cavalry was here. He knew they would come and he knew that following Takatori was their only way of locating him quickly. How he knew it was his friends was easy. They had been on enough missions together for him to know how they operated. Omi was most likely in a secure control room and- The door sliding open interrupted his thoughts. Ken and Youji rushed in. The brunette's bugnuks were covered in blood and there were spots of it on Youji's coat.

"Well that solves _that_ problem." Aya muttered shaking his head. He looked down as pain lanced through his shoulder. Luckily the bullet had gone in and exited through muscle. He was bleeding a lot, but it was a relatively minor wound.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Youji's arms folded. Aya was just pleased to see he was alive and unhurt for a few seconds anyway then what he said sunk in. The redhead frowned . Explain what?

"Do I?" He asked politely.

"Takatori's the one who blew your cover, right?" Youji asked. He didn't just blow it, Aya thought, he put it in a grinder than- His thoughts were interrupted again as the blonde continued. "How do you even_ know _him? What's the unfinished business we overheard them talk about?"

"Can it wait?" Aya asked. He could tell that, although minor, his wound was bleeding a lot and he had to take care of it soon. Youji huffed but fell silent. "Thank you." Aya said quietly. "I promise to answer the questions I can. I can't promise that I'll be completely forthright, but I won't lie." The blonde looked as though he wanted to say something else, but Ken touched his arm.

"Later." The brunette said calmly. "For now let's just get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Once they were all safe back at home Aya went upstairs to take care of his wounded shoulder. Youji offered to help, but the swordsman only shook his head and told him to wait downstairs. Once he was finished taking care of what he considered a minor injury he walked back downstairs.

After taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the barrage of questions he knew was coming he sat down on the couch. Youji was on his right and Ken was on his left. Omi was sitting in a chair he had pulled near the couch. The three of them immediately went quiet as he sat.

"What is it you wish to know?" Aya asked. When they all began speaking at once he cut them off. "One at a time." He said calmly holding up a hand.

"How did you know Takatori?" Omi asked.

"Ah." Aya frowned looking at his lap and wishing he hadn't promised to tell the truth. He didn't need or want their pity.

"You promised us the truth." Youji told him when he didn't answer right away. The reminder was unnecessary.

"You'll get the truth." He wrinkled his nose. "I would prefer not to tell you, but..." He raised his hand again when Youji opened his mouth. "A promise is a promise. I wish I hadn't made it, but I realize that I had to or you would think something different happened." He sighed and put his hand down. "Just look at the conclusions that were jumped to about what happened with Shido." He suppressed a shudder. "No. I know I need to tell you what happened, I just don't want to."

"So how did you know him?" Omi asked gently. Aya looked away not really wanting to answer, but knowing he had to tell them something. He respected them too much to let them think what they wanted. Especially if what they thought was wrong.

"Whatever I tell you doesn't leave this room okay?" He met each of their gazes and got their agreement before taking a deep breath and starting the sad tale. "My father worked for him a long time ago. He was an accountant. When he got to a certain point in his career he invited Takatori home for dinner and to discuss some business." Aya stood and walked a few feet away. He needed to be facing a wall or something so he wouldn't see their faces when he told them the results of that night. "Once Takatori was alone with them he asked my parents how much he could buy me for." There was a sharp intake of breath behind him. "They told him I wasn't for sale and my father quit his job, but that wasn't the end of it. Takatori didn't take no for an answer. That wasn't who he was." Aya forced a laugh, carefully keeping his back to the others. "Its admirable in a way." Youji's arms enveloped him from behind.

"There is nothing about that man that was admirable." The blonde whispered softly. Aya wanted to agree with him. He wanted to be angry, but what good would that do? Takatori was finally dead. His revenge was complete. Wasn't it? He didn't have a reason to be angry anymore. Aya shook off Youji's comforting arms. There was no way in hell he'd be able to finish if his friend was touching him.

"He ended up killing my family and just taking what he wanted." He refused to look up as he continued. "I don't think you need all the details, but I was in his home for a few years before I was able to escape." He dodged Youji's hands again, but not Omi who came in low. The teen wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "I swore revenge after that, and got the training I needed to do it. Now what other questions do you have?" He got free from Omi and backed away from the pity he could see in all of their gazes. Omi shook his head and started to cry.

Aya was confused. Nothing bad had happened to the teen, so why was he so upset? Was it on the swordsman's behalf? If so then it wasn't necessary. His revenge was complete now. There was nothing to be upset about anymore. His own tears refused to come. They had dried up a long time ago.

"How did you survive?" Ken asked. He stood up to put his arms around Omi.

"I did what I had to." Aya replied without emotion. "Any more questions?" They all shook their heads so he sighed and walked to his bedroom. He knew they would have other questions soon. Anyone would. The redhead just felt like he had said enough on the subject. Anything else would just be satisfying their morbid curiosity.

Youji stared at the floor wishing he didn't know what Takatori had done to young teens and that Aya hadn't had to go through it. He was glad the man was dead, otherwise he would kill Takatori himself. He glanced up to see the redhead had disappeared. Omi and Ken were seated on the couch talking quietly to each other. Youji took that to mean that they were distracted. He quickly went up the stairs and stood outside Aya's closed door.

He honestly had no idea what he would say to his friend. A lot of things about the other man's personality made sense now. It didn't make him happy to know that. If anything it upset him to know that Aya was keeping such a painful past hidden. They all had painful things that had forced them onto this path. Some more than others, but they all had that in common at least. Because of that he had learned to spot who had come to terms with their past and who hadn't. It was obvious that Aya was keeping more things hidden. Youji just didn't know what to ask.

He knocked on Aya's door. Youji still didn't know what to say, but at the very least he could comfort the man. Aya opened the door with a sigh. "I thought-" He fell silent as the blonde hugged him.

"There's nothing I can say to make it right." Youji said quietly. "I just felt like I wanted to hold you." That was really all he _could_ do. The past was the past and he'd had to learn the hard way that he couldn't change it no matter how much he might want to. Aya pulled him into the room and kicked the door closed.

"What would make what he did right?" The swordsman asked in a quiet voice. The blonde looked at him. "Nothing could, because everything he did was wrong. I figured out I couldn't change it and that none of it was my fault a long time ago." He gripped Youji's chin and pulled the taller man close. "There are things I regret yes and I don't like talking about what happened, but now my revenge is complete and he can't touch another living soul. I do not like that you or the others know about him and there isn't anything I can do about that." He briefly pressed his lips to the blonde's. "I have found that I trust the three of you not to say what doesn't need to be said, so there are more things I am willing to share with you. I also respect you guys enough to not lie."

"Lie?

"Youji." Aya sighed and let go of him then walked over to the window. "I haven't had many people in my life that I could consider a friend. No one has come close. Until I came to Weiss." Youji cocked his head.

"You didn't trust us either though"

"Not at first." Aya conceded. "A person who trusts without knowing another person is a fool." He sighed and turned to face Youji. "My point is that I knew you guys would come for me even though you would have a million questions. I trusted what I knew about you." His lips turned up in a sad smile. "As soon as I saw his face the first time I knew the cat was out of the bag. I was hoping I could keep silent, but that bastard made it impossible." Aya turned back around to look out the window. He shuddered slightly so Youji walked up and put his arms around the smaller man. To his surprise Aya leaned into him. "I know I'm not the most open person in the world so I want you to understand something." He turned to wrap his arms around Youji's waist. "If I don't want to talk about something its usually because I have no idea what to say. It isn't only because I'm stubborn." Youji snorted. Aya smirked and punched his chest lightly. "Remember that okay?" The tall blonde nodded then pulled Aya close.

"So if nothing can make it right, can I at least hold you for a while?" He asked, enjoying the way Aya melted into him.

"I'd like that."


End file.
